


Playing Dress-Up

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Costumes, Crossdressing, F/M, Genderfuck, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kinkmeme prompt for Hollis and Sally fucking while wearing each other's costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress-Up

It takes Sally a long time to realize that Hollis really will do whatever she wants. He's said it before, in the heat of the moment like a lot of other guys, and fully-clothed over coffee, like only a few guys, but absolutely zero other guys have actually meant it. It fucking scares her, actually. The way he just looks up at her with those eternally innocent eyes and trusts her. Just trusts her, with his body, with his life, with any fucking thing he owns. Sally keeps compulsively testing him, and he doesn't even seem to mind. A finger up his ass during a blowjob had made Hollis yelp in shock, but he hadn't actually told her to stop, and had come nearly hard enough to choke her. Pinning him down makes him whimper, and slapping his ass obviously embarrasses the hell out of him, but doesn't slow him down a bit.

Something about him makes Sally completely crazy. Probably how sweet and gentle and corruptible he is. She wonders sometimes if she's constantly pushing Hollis in the hope that he'll eventually push back, but since she loves him the more for every time he gives in, that's probably not it. Now, with the Nite Owl costume heavy and loose around her, and the man who belongs to it tied to the headboard, Sally has to suppose this side of her has just been waiting for the right theatre of operations. She carefully, carefully applies Devil Red to his parted lips, highlighting their softness. His eyes are already lined, complete with shadow and mascara, and the sweep of his lashes seems to take centuries when he finally blinks.

"I already know I want to do this more often." She says, and Hollis chuckles breathlessly, the long, righthand glove of the Silk Spectre costume bunching a little against the rope around his wrists.

"Wearing my costume, or dolling me up?"

Sally grins. "Both." Now that his makeup is safely done, she can buckle the collar around his neck and really finish dressing him. There's extra fabric, of course, but neither of them can bother about how silly it looks. Probably because Hollis's hard-on is on the verge of escaping her flimsy costume and he whines abjectly as Sally tucks the little tongue of leather into place. Hollis's heavy leather and scales feel almost like his hands do when she's riding him and he grips her hips to pull her down, and Sally groans, biting his neck hard just to hear him cry out. He mewls as she licks the new mark.

"Sal..." He groans softly, rubbing against her and whining when his cock slips free and comes into contact with Nite Owl's cold armor. "I know you probably want this to last, but..."

"Baby, why should I torture you when we can just do it again?" She kisses him, deep enough to make him moan into her mouth, then pulls away, getting up to get the harness, strapping it around her hips and over Hollis's scales as he watches. They've only used this thing a few times. It's simple black rubber, and Hollis whimpers, watching her lube it up. Sally grins, coming back to him, and settles between his legs. "Don't worry, honey, I don't have any patience left either." She wriggles two fingers into him, and he moans, lipstick smeared across both their mouths as Sally stretches him for what feels like forever before pushing in with one smooth stroke and making him howl.

Times like this, she wishes she could feel him, that tight hot grip that her fingers know so well. She can feel his legs wrapped around her, though, and she can watch him writhe and pull at the cuffs. He moans her name, and she corrects him, growling. There's only one name that belongs to this getup, and Sally makes him say it before he comes in a vast and silent convulsion that she worries for a minute might really kill him. And then he melts, and opens limpid eyes to look up at her. Red lips start to frame an apology for getting jism (though Hollis doesn't call it that. Good boy that he is, he mostly avoids calling it anything) on her costume, and she just laughs and kisses him again, easing out.

"It's just a spare anyway." She sits back and unbuckles the harness, setting her cock aside and peeling Hollis's costume off. She shakes out her hair and smiles down at him. "No, I'm not untying you any time soon." He sighs eloquently, and she crawls over to trail her nipples up his chest before burying his face in her tits and listening to his muffled and happy whimpering. Sally chuckles and pulls away to strip off the scaled briefs, then straddles his face, beaming down at him. He whines and gets to work. She hangs onto the headboard and tries not to keel over or break his nose. Hollis gives head about as well as she does, and with the same loving dedication to duty. Worked up as she is, it doesn't take long. Her climax hits her like a freight train to the base of the spine, and rolls over into two more before it starts to hurt and she manages to flop over to lie beside Hollis for a moment before freeing him and wiping his face.

He sighs. "Y'know, you actually look pretty good in my suit."

"I like you in mine."

"Really?" He glances down at himself.

"We need to get you some shoes, though. And maybe a wig." The look he gives her is priceless in more ways than one.


End file.
